Takahiro Sakurai
Takahiro Sakurai (櫻井 孝宏; born June 13, 1974 in Okazaki, Aichi, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Cloud Strife in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Sasori in Naruto: Shippūden and Suzaku Kururugi in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *.hack//Roots (2006) - Haseo *Absolute Duo (2015) - K''' *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2012) - '''Kyōya Hikami *Bakemonogatari (2009) - Meme Oshino *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2009) - Yūichi Kagami *Black Blood Brothers (2006) - Jirō Mochizuki *Black Butler II (2010) - Claude Faustus *Bleach (2012) - Izuru Kira (ep355) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2006-2007) - Suzaku Kururugi *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008) - Suzaku Kururugi *D.Gray-man (2006-2008) - Yū Kanda *Digimon: Xros Wars (2010-2011) - Dorurumon, Dondokomon *Digimon: Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms (2011) - Dorurumon, Dondokomon *Dog & Scissors (2013) - Kazuhito Harumi *Fruits Basket (2019) - Ayame Sōma *Guin Saga (2009) - Ran (ep21) *House of Five Leaves (2010) - Yaichi *Initial D: Second Stage (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2016) - Rohan Kishibe *K (2012) - Izumo Kusanagi *K: Return of Kings (2015) - Izumo Kusanagi *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012) - Sasori (ep38) *Natsume's Book of Friends: Three (2011) - Relatives' Brother (ep12) *Nekomonogatari (Black) (2012) - Meme Oshino *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2010) - Kubinashi *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Kubinashi *Oda Cinnamon Nobunaga (2020) - Imagawa Gilbert Yoshimoto (ep1) *Psycho-Pass (2012-2013) - Shōgo Makishima *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Shō Hinakawa *Soul Eater NOT! (2014) - Akane☆Hoshi *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2012) - Hattori Hanzō *The Seven Deadly Sins (2014-2015) - Griamore *Tokyo Ghoul (2014) - Uta *Tokyo Ravens (2014) - Yashamaru 'Anime Specials' *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Coco 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Izuru Kira *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Izuru Kira *Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker (2012) - Ryūsuke Higo *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2016) - Tentomon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Tentomon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2015) - Tentomon *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005-2009) - Cloud Strife *Initial D: Third Stage (2001) - Additional Voices *K: Missing Kings (2014) - Izumo Kusanagi *Psycho-Pass: The Movie (2015) - Shō Hinakawa, Shōgo Makishima 'OVA' *Black Butler II (2011) - Claude Faustus *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2013-2016) - Suzaku Kururugi *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Nunnally in Wonderland (2012) - Suzaku Kururugi *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2012) - Kubinashi (ep1) 'Web Anime' *7Seeds (2019) - Ryō Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *RustBlaster (2008) - Faye Shaofū *Sacrificial Princess and the King of Beasts (2018) - Anubis Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Fire Emblem: Heroes (2017-2019) - Eliwood, Julius, Lukas 'Video Games' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Haseo *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2006) - Haseo *.hack//Infection (2002) - Additional Voices *.hack//Mutation (2002) - Additional Voices *.hack//Outbreak (2002) - Additional Voices *.hack//Quarantine (2003) - Additional Voices *7th Dragon III: Code:VFD (2015) - Male Voice L *Accel World VS Sword Art Online: Millennium Twilight (2017) - Blue Knight *Black Wolves Saga: Bloody Nightmare (2012) - Mejojo Von Garibaldi *Black Wolves Saga: Last Hope (2012) - Mejojo Von Garibaldi *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Izuru Kira *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Izuru Kira *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Lost Colors (2008) - Suzaku Kururugi *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2007) - Cloud Strife *D.Gray-man: Requirements of a Instrumentalist (2008) - Yū Kanda *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2010) - Leon Kuwata *Digimon Adventure (2013) - Tentomon *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Cloud Strife *Dissidia 012 (duodecim) Final Fantasy (2011) - Cloud Strife *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) - Cloud Strife *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Cloud Strife *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Kurasame Susaya *Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy: 30th Anniversary (2017) - Cloud Strife *Jump Force (2019) - Dragon Shiryū *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Cloud Strife *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Cloud Strife *Lost Dimension (2014) - The End *Mobius Final Fantasy (2018) - Cloud Strife *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Guntz, Red Arremer Joker *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 2 (2007) - Sasori *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 3 (2008) - Sasori *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Sasori *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Sasori *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Sasori *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Sasori *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Sasori *Project X Zone (2012) - X *Psycho-Pass: Mandatory Happiness (2015) - Shōgo Makishima *School K: Wonderful School Days (2014) - Izumo Kusanagi *Shin Megami Tensei: Deep Strange Journey (2017) - Jimenez *Tales of Graces (2009) - Asbel Lhant *Tales of Graces f (2010) - Asbel Lhant *Tales of Legendia (2005) - Walter Delques *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2013) - Crow Armbrust *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2014) - Crow Armbrust *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2017) - Crow Armbrust *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel IV: The End of Saga (2018) - Crow Armbrust *The Seven Deadly Sins: Knights of Britannia (2018) - Griamore *Valkyria: Azure Revolution (2017) - Fleet Eriksen *Valkyria of the Battlefield (2008) - Faldio Landzatt *Valkyria of the Battlefield 2 (2010) - Faldio Landzatt *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Cloud Strife Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (105) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors